


Already Broken

by IndiannaJones5



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Relationships: Mo Guan Shan/He Tian
Kudos: 10
Collections: 19 Days random short stories





	Already Broken

(Zhengxi) "What would you do if He Tian **came back?** "

_Guan Shan grinned. Apathy, and so much anger stretched across his face, like it belonged there. It always had._

(Guan Shan) " **He's _not coming back_.**"


End file.
